The present invention relates to a wheel low fabric feeding for sewing machines.
In the wheel low fabric feedings, known in the art, free release wheel devices are provided on the feeding shaft for transmitting the oscillations of the shaft, in one direction, to the feeding wheel, as the wheel must rotate with intermittence when the needle is out of the work.
The sewing machines, on which the wheel low fabric feeding is mounted, are usually employed in the leather goods industry. In such a sector, when a sewing is executed, if the product does not require accurate finishing, the sewing may become unthreaded, as no kind of fixing is provided at the end and at the beginning of the same. For the high quality products, at the end of the sewing, the operator executes manually the initial and the final fixing of the sewing. More time is thus required for obtaining finished goods and consequently the cost of the goods is higher. In the traditional dog feeding sewing machines the above mentioned drawbacks are overcome by executing an initial and a final fixing of the sewing, that is at the beginning of a sewing the machine executes some stitches with forward work feeding, then the feeding is reversed and the same number of stitches is executed with backward work feeding, finally executing the sewing. The final fixing of the sewing is executed in a similar way. This is not possible in the sewing machines with wheel low fabric feeding, because, as previously stated, the oscillations of the feeding shaft are transmitted only in one direction to the feeding wheel as the wheel must rotate with intermittence in phase with the normal oscillations of the needle. It is the purpose of the present invention to overcome the above.